So Much Like Your Mother
by Layla Karine
Summary: Moments when Leanbow and Udonna notice how much Clare is like her mother, Niella. Includes family building moments, as well. Mystic Force. Somewhat AU, but not entirely. MY REWRITE OF CHAPTER 7 IS UP! YAY!
1. Prologue: Discovering Family

Story: So Much Like Your Mother  
Rating: K-K+  
Series: Power Rangers Mystic Force  
Focus Characters: Leanbow, Udonna, Clare  
Summary: Moments when Leanbow and Udonna notice how much Clare is like her mother, Niella. Includes family building moments, as well.

Author's Note(s): For the sake of the story, Clare didn't become a full sorceress in Mystic Fate, and Leanbow and Udonna stick around for a while longer after The Master is defeated, postponing their trip with Nick at the end of Mystic Fate II.

Chapter 1: Discovering Family  
Time: Takes Place during/after Heir Apparent II  
Summary: Someone needs to fill Clare in. That someone becomes Daggeron.

Clare was worried. Worried... and curious. When everyone had returned from the other dimension, the one that Leanbow had teleported them to after Imperious tried to kill them in the Underworld, she noticed a difference in everyone, especially her aunt and Daggeron. She went to Nick for some answers, but he simply told her that she shouldn't look forward to seeing Leanbow anytime soon. When she asked Madison what was going on, The Blue Ranger simply told her that she had best ask Udonna, and that Clare should probably wait a while to ask.

Waiting was torture for Clare, but she restrained herself for a while. That was, until she met Daggeron, who had decided to feed Fireheart. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She had been the one to feed the dragon lately, so finding Daggeron there seemed out of place.

"Just... visiting the dragon."

"Visiting the dragon?"

"Yes, just visiting with Fireheart."

"Visiting with..."

"I'm avoiding watching Nick break his mother's heart." He admitted honestly.

Clare raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Did Nick tell her he was a ranger?"

"What? No. Udonna's talking about Leanbow returning."

"Uncle Lee? Why would Nick break his mother's heart if Udonna's talking about Leanbow?" Clare asked, voice full of naivety.

Realization splashed over the knight's face. Slowly and carefully, he asked, "No one has told you, have they?"

"Told me what? Everyone's just telling me to go ask Udonna."

Daggeron thought for a moment, trying not to say to much. "When Udonna was teleported back here, what did she tell you?"

Clare hesitated for a moment. "N-Not much. Actually, she only called out my name before she collapsed."

"After that?" He pressed.

"Um... Well, when she came to, she mumbled something about Leanbow. I mean, I didn't know that she had found him until she had stumbled over to the crystal ball saying that he was turned back into Koragg. I mean that Leanbow is Koragg. I mean he was. I mean-" She stumbled over her words, looking flustered as she tried to clarify. "I really don't know what happened in the Underworld, or what happened after Udonna ran out of here saying that she believed in magic again."

"She stopped believing?" The Knight asked concerned. "Udonna stopped believing?"

Clare nodded slowly. "Yeah. B-But only when it looked like Leanbow or the Rangers would die! She figured something out about Nick's blanket, and then she ran out of here saying she believed again."

Daggeron took a huge breath. "Clare, sit down." He said, gesturing to a nearby chair. The blonde did as she was told. "Clare, um, not only did we find Leanbow, who you know sank into the depths, but Udonna discovered that Nick was... well...

"Yeah...?" Clare pressed.

"She found out that Nick was her lost son, Bowen."

Shock. Pure shock flooded Clare's face. "Udonna is Nick's mother?"

Daggeron nodded.

Clare continued. "Nick is my cousin?"

"Yes."

"Nick is baby cousin, Bowen?"

"Yes."

Clare stayed silent for a moment and Daggeron was waiting for a reaction.

"That's so cool! So why would Nick be breaking Udonna's heart?"

The older man sighed. "Clare, Udonna lost her husband again yesterday, to The Master again, no less, but she has found her son, who was with her this entire time. She still has hope that Leanbow will be back, but Nick doesn't think so. And Nick isn't one to let him opinions be unheard." Daggeron said with a heavy heart. He felt that he should have really let Udonna tell Clare, but he also felt that it wasn't fair to leave Clare, her niece, in the dark.

The younger blonde's face fell. "I'm sorry about Leanbow." She said carefully. Not only had he been her aunt's husband, making him her uncle, but he had been Daggeron's close teacher. "I know how much Aunt Udonna missed him after the war. And I know how highly she spoke of your relationship."

"My relationship? With who?"

Clare smiled. "Leanbow... and everyone else. She said that you were incredibly honorable. A great man. Was Leanbow's equal in values and virtue."

"I don't feel worthy of such praise." Daggeron stated flatly. "I couldn't be there for Leanbow the first time he fought the master, nor the second. I couldn't protect Udonna and Nick from watching Leanbow sacrifice himself. I've failed as a student."

"Don't say that." Clare said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Udonna said that you were very brave and loyal and corageous. She said that you laughed in the face of danger many times as an apprentice. I would just run in terror. She also said that you were also very gentlemanly to her and Niella throughout your training. Apparently, my mother was very taken with you. She said that you were a great and knightly friend."

"She said that?" Daggeron said with a deep blush.

Clare nodded. "Or at least that's what Udonna said that she said."

Daggeron just bowed his head. He knew that Udonna would never lie about her sister after death. Sure the two had gotten into trouble in their youth, but nothing insane like Leanbow's "I may have accidenly set Udonna's house on fire" story.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Daggeron suggested doing what had both come to the dragon's den to do. Clare and Daggeron each threw the dragon a head of lettuce before turning and peering into the main room, where Nick had just grabbed a broom, and Udonna had just walked out.

The two smiled as they withdrew back to the back room.

"So Clare... your life hasn't exactly been easy, and no one will claim that it is, but what do you think of your family?" He asked honestly.

"Oh... Well..." Clare began before smiling broadly. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"  
-

I don't know why, but it really bugs me that Clare's relationship with Leanbow, Udonna, and Nick wasn't really built on in the show. I mean, you really forgot that she was related to them in anyway after The Gatekeeper. Kind of makes me sad. And even when Udonna goes on her quest to find her lost husband, Clare follows her and really doesn't mention that their quest is to find Clare's uncle. It really bugs me the lack of development of that family other than Nick with Leanbow at the end in Mystic Fate (other than Heir Apparent when they find out that they are family, and again, no mention of Clare as a cousin/niece). GAH! The annoyance.

-  
Okay, this was my first Power Rangers Mystic Force fic, let alone Power Rangers fic, let alone first fic in... a year or more? I don't know. Anyway, first PRMF fic, so please be kind. ANYTHING (except senseless flames) would be appreciated, so don't hesitate to review with constructive criticism. Also, tell me if you think this works in the fic, or if I should move it to a different story of it's own.

Review please!


	2. Niella?

Chapter 2: Niella?  
Time: Almost immediately after "The Return"  
Summary: Clare messes up and Leanbow is confused.

"How is he?" An eager Clare inquired, racing up to meet her aunt, who just emerged from one of the upstairs rooms.

Clare was so excited to meet another member of her family. Her mother, Niella, had died in the Great Battle, and she wanted so badly to meet the family that she and Udonna had never had. Sure, Nick/Bowen was great, but he didn't remember the battle, and they had become friends before family, so their relationship remained that of friends. Never close enough to confide in each other. The only people that could tell her stories of her mother was Udonna and Daggeron.

Met with a look of weariness from her aunt, Clare drew back. Fumbling with the knit, top layer of her skirt, Clare took a breath and slowed down. "Sorry, Udonna. I don't mean to be a pest, I just really want to meet Uncle Leanbow. I mean, I was just a baby myself when he die-er-dissapeared, so I'm just a little anxious."

Seeing Clare's face, Udonna patted her on the back before steering her towards the main room. "Leanbow should be fine. The fight with the Terrors drained him, but he should be okay. I revived him with astral magic, but that only goes so far. He won't die, but he needs lots of rest to recover." Udonna explained, turning Clare to the potion shelf, concealed in an alcove, like a small den, in the back of the main room.

Immediately, Clare began taking inventory of the ingrediants inside. "We're low on stickleberries again," The Apprentice informed her Mentor. "I'll go gather more, alright?"

As she turned to leave, Udonna caught her arm. "I would prefer if you didn't." Udonna said a saddening look. "I would be more comfortable if you were to stay in and around Rootcore for a while."

Clare shot her an inquiring look. "Why?"

Udonna signed and responded, "The Master has taken a physical body now and has rallied his followers. It isn't the most safe of times right now... and I would be lost if you were to fall victim to him."

The blonde nodded and move over to Fireheart's den. "So, what are we going to do about Fireheart's food. We're running low."

After a moment of thought, the White Sorceress simply said, "We'll have to send Daggeron to fetch more, I suppose."

Over the next hour, the two worked around each other, making potions in separate cauldrons and taking notes on different books. The two had decided to try to make different potions and spells for the inhabitants of Woodland Village in case a war broke out. The potions would be used to rapidly grow crop for food, and spells for protection and defense.

"I don't get it, Udonna." An exasperated Clare said, watching over her boiling pot. "The book said that the liquid was supposed to turn violet, not this angry red color. Or this blood red color. Or this pitch black color! YIKES!"

Udonna snapped her head around as Clare began to panic. "Clare, Get down!" She cried, tackling her niece to the ground, just as the cauldron exploded, showering the room in smoke and the failed result of a synthesis.

The resounding explosion sound drew out a sword wielding Leanbow from the upper floor. Both women turned towards the sound of the approaching footsteps.

Udonna alternated between chuckling and coughing. "Leanbow?" she called out as the smoke settled.

They heard a high metallic clang, which could only be the Wolf Warrior dropping his sword, and rushed footsteps. The Knight cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the two women. "Udonna?" He asked quizzically.

The White Witch stepped out with a layer of what looked similar to soot over her clothes and hair. "Yes, love?" She asked, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Leanbow sighed. "I thought something had happened to you. Nearly gave me a heart attack. Aren't you a little too... experienced... to be blowing up cauldrons?" He teased.

"Oh, this wasn't my doing, dear. Meet my wonderful apprentice, Clare." She said, gesturing to the now ash-blonde stumbling out of the den.

A look of disbelief was plastered on the Knight's face. He was so surprised that he gaped at the young girl who looked so much like her mother. A single name escaped his lips. "Niella?"


	3. Stories Over Tea

Chapter 3: Stories Over Tea  
Time: After "The Return", and after Chapter 2: Niella?  
Summary: The trio have tea, and Clare learns somethings.

Although the command tree was still busy from time to time, with the rangers checking for clues on The Master and training, things had settled down a little for Clare. Because Clare wasn't expected to fight, she simply stuck to her normal routine;feeding Fireheart, practicing magic, and trying not to kill whoever was supervising her.

Leanbow's return had had a major impact on Udonna and life in Rootcore. The atmosphere became lighter at times, and certain topics became easier to talk about. Daggeron and Leanbow would sometimes go off and train for hours on end, much to Udonna's annoyance, leaving the sorceress and apprentice to train in the more magical arts.

The residents of Rootcore had decided to spend more time together when not training and fighting to make it feel more like family. Despite Daggeron offering to leave Leanbow, Udonna, Clare, and Nick while they bonded, Udonna had insisted that he join them for every meal and invited him for every outing. She even surprised Jenji with a small gift of catnip when the rest of the group had conjured ice cream.

Many other traditions took hold on the group over the week. Like when Clare was little, the family had once again made it custom to have tea on days off from defending the world.

Today was no different, with the exception of Daggeron, Nick, and Jenji's absence due to training with the other core Mystics. The Wolf Warrior and White Mystic had offered and asked to join him, but he simply said that it was a surprise for the younger group and that he didn't want them to have help. Any at all. In fact, the Solaris Knight made it quite clear that he would watch the training from a safe vantage point aka the cliff above the rock quarry. (A/N: You know? The one where they set up all the Kalishplosions?)

The apprentice grinned, pleased. Clare had successfully conjured a small round wood table and three wooden chairs out on the balcony for the afternoon tea when Leanbow came out whistling something that sounded a lot like the Harry Potter theme.

"What are you humming, Uncle Lee?" asked Clare with a smile.

Leanbow chuckled. "Chip had Daggeron and I watch something called Harry Potter over the weekend. He said that it was a great movie that we might relate to."

"And?" Clare pressed, wanting to know her uncle's opinion.

The older man shrugged. "I don't know. It was okay. Although, their dragons were unrealistic, they had no armor at all, the wands weren't stylish at all, and they're cloaks were out of date. Oh, and they all looked like 'preppies', as Vida calls them. I don't know what was up with their school uniforms, but they looked goofy without proper magic attire."

Clare stifled a laugh. "Well, Chip had me watch it a long time ago. I only saw the first and second, but I thought it was funny. I think my favorite character was Neville. Oh, and according to Chip, the wands do get better." She added with a grin.

Leanbow pulled out a chair for her, which Clare promptly took. He then took the seat across from her, leaving the middle for his wife.

"You know, you really look so much like your mother." Leanbow commented.

Clare blushed, a little flustered. "R-Really? I-I don't really remember what she looked like. I mean- Udonna has some pictures, but Udonna says my mom was camera shy."

"Yes... I suppose she was." Leanbow said, tilting his head, trying to remember his sister-in-law. "Oh, yes! She almost refused to get her wedding picture taken. Isn't that right, love?" He added as Udonna stepped out onto the balcony, a tray of tea in her hands.

"What?" The redhead asked, passing out the tea.

"I was telling Clare about how I thought that your sister was camera shy."

"Hmmm? Oh, Niella _was_ very camera shy." Udonna mused, sitting down. "Although, I do remember a certain time when the two of us took a picture for our wedding and you immediately spilled punch on her dress afterwards." Udonna added, glaring at her husband.

The Wolf Warrior went to scratch the back of his head. "I said I was sorry. And she got her revenge when it came time for cake."

"What did mom do?" Clare asked, genuinely interested. She and Udonna could only talk so much about Niella at a time. It was stressful telling complex stories for the older witch, as she really did miss her sister. Of course she would.

Leanbow rolled his eyes. "You started this, dear. You finish." He said, taking a long sip of tea, avoiding the teen(?)'s gaze.

"Well," Udonna began, amused, "Niella first used magic to return her dress to it's original lilac color, and then she hexed the cake so that anytime Leanbow went to take a bite, it would avoid him. It's tradition in the magic realm, as you know, that the bride and groom have the first bite of cake, before anyone else can have some. So naturally, Leanbow was trying to wrestle his cake to the ground, as I tried to help him keep his fork still, as Niella laughed her head off, and as his parents looked on in shame. I honestly forgot which one of us was the older sister, sometimes." Udonna finished.

Clare sat there gaping. "You mean you two were wrestling for a single fork of cake in front of an entire reception, and Mom made you suffer public humiliation?"

"Yes." They answered together, Udonna with amusement, Leanbow with bitterness.

"Go mom..." She looked back to meet Leanbow's glare. "I mean... how terrible."

Udonna laughed. Leanbow raised an eyebrow.

"So what else did she do to you guys?" Clare asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Lots of things. She absolutely hated Leanbow when we were younger, and our parents were the same."

Clare knit her eyebrows together. "Why?"

She glared at her husband. Leanbow sighed and said, "I may have accidentally caught her hair on fire trying to get Udonna's attention..."

Clare's jaw dropped. "How bad?"

"Bad enough that she had to wear a hat for an entire season." Udonna quipped.

"And your parents hated him because...?"

Udonna sighed. "Many reasons. One was that he was a boy, and father hated the idea of either of his daughters being involved with any male. Second was that I'm from a House of the Moon and Ice, and he is from a House of the Sun and Fire. It just wasn't done for those of either house to mix with the other. There are many other reasons, but I won't go into those now."

"I got the death stare every time I came to her cottage." Leanbow said, slightly embarrassed. "Udonna's father almost forbade her from seeing 'ever again' on multiple occasions."

Clare chuckled. "So who was more of a trouble maker? Mom or you?" She asked ;

"Niella." Udonna said quickly.  
"Udonna!" Leanbow almost exclaimed.

The coupled turned and glared at each other. Clare stifled a laugh. Ever since Leanbow returned, Udonna had become more lively and energetic. Before their family was reunited, despite her usually cheery facade, Clare could tell that her aunt was really sad sometimes, getting lost in thoughts and memories that she thought that she would never be able to relive.

"Really? Who was it?" Clare pressed, enjoying the conversation.

"When we were children, it was Niella. She always tried to practice magic without help. I was naturally gifted at spells and potions, which troubled her, so any chance that our parents were out, she practiced."

"When we were about 6- and 7-years-old, our parents had to go out for a town meeting leaving the two of us home alone. Niella immediately ran to the cauldron and started throwing things in. I told her not to, but she kept adding in the beetles' bane. I ran out to get the neighbor's help, but the second I ran out the door, the cottage behind me was a pile of ash. Luckily, Niella was standing there behind me... buuuuut..." Udonna smiled remembering the end of her tale. "Well, the rest of the summer, a very embarrassed Niella was running around in one of mother's hats because she had lost all her hair."

The younger blonde started choking on her tea. "Mom turned herself bald!?"

"She did. She had a habit of getting her hair hurt in many situations. Fire, spells, explosions, stealing dad's blades, et cetera, et cetera. I do believe this story is kind of similar to your adventure, Clare. Although... I don't believe my sister ever gave herself a beard." Clare was met with one of her aunt's "will" gazes, as Phineas called them.

Clare's cheeks turned pink, and she started to sink in her seat. "Yeah... about that..."

Leanbow, who had been quiet in the corner for the story, stirred. "What is this beard story you speak of?" He asked, attempting to flutter his lashes, trying to imitate a gossiping teen.

"Oh, well first I accidentally cast a spell that turned me bald, no hair whatsoever, and THEN I tried to fix it by using a hair regeneration potion. My hair did grow back back... but I also grew a beard." Clare said, letting the pink twinge her in her cheeks grow to a deep rouge.

"Let us not forget the time that you turned your hair into whipped cream." Udonna quipped before taking a sip of tea.

"Wait. Are you not allergic to whipped cream?" Leanbow asked, remembering that tiny toddler Clare had gotten sick on hot cocoa at a holiday banquet.

"Oh I am!" A once again chirpy Clare replied in a sing song voice.

Udonna turned to address her husband. "She sneezed and shot whipped cream all over my hair." She huffed, causing Clare to revert to pink again.

"So it was like when Niella tried cooking with alchemy and gave herself chicken wings." Leanbow tossed out casually.

Udonna grinned. "Yes. Something like that. Did you know," she began, facing Clare again, " that your mother was allergic to chocolate?"

"Really?"

"Oh ye-ah," Leanbow sang. "Should've seen her when she found out. She was... 12?"

"Father didn't approve of sweets." Udonna whispered to the blonde. "Niella had to skip out on school for a week. It's because Father kept giving it to her to make her feel better, although he didn't realize it was the very thing making her ill until days later."

Leanbow snickered. "The only thing he ever goofed up on when I knew him. Other than my name," he added, gaining an eye roll from his wife. "to him, I was Liambow, Leanbore, Alianboy, or... 'that red wizard boy who stalks our daughter'." The last part was done in a gruff voice, as if the Red Wizard was trying to impersonate Udonna's father, and doing a horrible job of it.

His wife shot him a death glare, and Leanbow immediately went back to sipping his now empty cup of tea. "You know, Clare," he added as his wife looked away, "Udonna looks a lot like her own mother."

"Really? How?"

"Well, let's see. Her mother had blue eyes and red hair."

"Mother's hair was darker, though." Udonna said between sips. "A bit straighter, too."

"Yes, yes. Niella looked nothing like her mother, except for the skin tone and the nose. She looked more like her father, with the hair color. Niella also inherited her father's taste for fine wine, if I recall. She replaced every glass at our wedding to match the wine she personally selected."

An amused laugh passed past Udonna's lips. "Αnd she replaced them the day before the wedding, too."

"Ah!" Leanbow exclaimed. "You're mother was a wreck because of that!"

"How else was Udonna like Grandma?" Clare pipped, trying not to ruin her family's reminiscing.

Leanbow took a hand to his head. "Let's see now... They both were talented potioneers. Both were white sorceresses. Oh! And they both had a very similar personality. Kind, caring, compassionate, encouraging, lovable, sweet... and stubborn. Very, very stubborn." He added, earning him a playful smack for the auburn woman seated next to him.

Udonna eyed the two of them before getting up and collecting the now empty tea cups from their hands. "I think we should all go in now. It looks like rain." She said, pointed up towards the sky, which had begun to turn gray, then calmly walking back inside.

Clare turned to Leanbow as she left. "Hey, so I still have another question."

Leanbow nodded to show he was listening.

"How did you and Udonna meet?"

Leanbow chuckled. "Ah... That, dear Clare, is a story for another time."


	4. In Vain?

Chapter 4: In Vain?  
Time: Between The Return and Mystic Fate  
Summary: Clare wants to know about Niella's death. Udonna is troubled to share.

Clare had really dreaded asking Udonna any questions about her mother. It seemed that there was never a good time. True, what time was good to talk about the deceased?

As stated, Clare tried to stay clear of asking her aunt any questions about her sister, but there was one burning question that Clare really wanted answered. She got her chance to ask when she and her aunt were alone in the main room. Udonna was sitting on the stairs to the lower floor of the main room reading a book, something she rarely got to do in peace anymore. Guilt was upon Clare as she remembered that.

"U-Udonna?" Clare stammered out as she kneeled onto the floor in front of her aunt.

"What is it Clare?" Udonna mumbled, not even glancing up from the book she was reading.

The Apprentice hesitated. "Can I ask you a question?"

Udonna grinned, marked her page, and set the book in her lap. "What is it, child?" She asked with an obvious joy in her voice.

Clare was almost prepared to give up on her pursuit of knowledge, but mustered the courage to ask. She took a deep breath. "Um... well... you see... I was wondering-"

"Udonna! Clare! Anyone here!" A new third voice, male, resounded through the room, interrupting the curious apprentice.

A smile spread across Udonna's face as she yelled back, "In here, Leanbow!" Leanbow walked in from the entrance and sat on the other side of his wife. "What's going on?" He asked, coming back from what Clare assumed to be training, judging form the mud stains on his clothes.

"Clare was just about to ask me a question." replied Udonna, offering a light smile.

Clare stumbled, trying to figure out how to ask. It wasn't going to be easy wording her question, but ever since she overheard Udonna and the Rangers during the Gatekeeper fiasco, she had to know. Struggling, trying to voice her question, she eventually settled on, "I was wondering how exactly did my mom die?"

Clare studied Udonna for a reaction, which came instantly. The older woman's face fell, and the joyful aura that she had surrounded herself with seemed to dissipate into the air. In fact, the joyful aura could even be described as turning into a mist that started swirling with the air in patterns around the sorceress, a side effect of her icy powers. The blonde immediately wished she could take it back. She regretted making her beloved aunt, maybe her second mother, sad, and just when things, besides the return of The Master, seemed to be going alright.

Leanbow laid a hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to comfort her slightly. Udonna turned to him and accepted the solace he offered her. Unlike when Udonna was angry, the air wasn't drastically chilling, much to Clare's relief and upset. If someone ever did something to anger the sorceress, they would know right away from the surrounding air temperature. It would feel like chills were running over every inch of your flesh. Instead, the wisps of fog were spinning around her, almost invisible. No, Clare hadn't angered her aunt. She had saddened her.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt Udonna. I shouldn't have-"

Udonna turned back to her and raised her hand to stop her. "No, child. It's- it's alright. You should know this if you're interested." The older sorceress took a pained breath to speak. "Well, after sealing the gate, Niella didn't die instantly." She paused and took a sharp inhale, fighting back tears. "You see, she was powerless, and weak, but not dead until about a short while later. I sat with her as the Gates of the Underworld sank behind us, shaking the ground. I tried to heal her, but she simply told me that it was of no use. She told me to watch over you, and to promise her to always keep you from harm. I did, and it wasn't long after that that she died." By this point the older woman had tears welled up in her eyes.

Clare hated to ask, but she was desperate to know. "Were you... there? Did you see...?"

The auburn woman nodded. "I was holding her in my arms when she died." She responded as her tears started to stream down her face.

Leanbow reached removed his hand from her shoulder and clasped her hand in his. Clare hung her head. "I'm sorry, Aunt Udonna. I didn't mean to make you sad." She said with true regret in her words. "I was just wondering- and I-"

Udonna shook her head. "No child, you have every right to know. Your mother was a hero. She was a hero until the very end."

Yet again, Clare stumbled, trying to word her next question. "Udonna? Do you ever think that my mother died in vain?" Clare asked cautiously.

"My dear niece, I've never thought that, and never will." Udonna turned to the blonde, tears still present in her eyes. "What could ever could have made you think that?"

"She died sealing gates that would be able to be opened later. She died locking the doors to the underworld, even when the spell would be broken in an earthquake. It wasn't even dark magic that opened them, it was a common mortal event. Do you ever think that she died for nothing?".

Leanbow shook his head while squeezing his wife's hand. "Clare, your mother was a great woman. She did what she thought was right whenever she could, even if it meant putting herself in harm's way. She took her mystic artifact, even after Daggeron told her to stay with you and Udonna, and fought along side us as both The Gatekeeper and Shining Moon Warrior until the end."

"Yes." Udonna agreed, getting her voice back. "Niella didn't die in vain. Niella died doing what she thought was right. She didn't just seal the gates because Leanbow told her to. She would have done it regardless of his words. She would have done it on her own if she thought that it would end the war, the fighting, the death. She did it because she wanted to help make a better world. For everyone. She did it because she wanted a better world for you." The elder witch said, smiling and taking the hand that her husband wasn't holding and grasping her apprentice's hand. "She would be so proud of the woman you have become." She said with a glint in her eye. "And so are we."

Clare let a few tears of joy fall. "Thanks, Udonna. Uncle Lee. I wish I could still remember her... I would love nothing more than to see her again."

"So do I." Udonna said sadly. "Do you remember how, when she first died, I would take you to her grave every few days."

Clare shook her head no. "Sorry, Udonna. I don't remember that."

"Yes, well," The White Sorceress began, grinning, "It was a very long time ago. Approximately 20 years ago. You would always make the tiniest bouquets for her, although I don't really think you knew what you were doing. You would always check the next visit if your last bouquet was there. Most of the time it was. She was buried by the same cemetery where... " She trailed off, a far away look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Leanbow asked nervously. Usually when Udonna trailed off, something really good or really bad had happened.

"The cemetery... it still has a grave for you, Daggeron, and Calindor." She said, turning to her husband. "We all thought you had died, so some of the fairy people had erected a memorial for you near where the old lake and the meadow met."

The young apprentice stood up. "Can we go visit?" she asked, serious yet excited.

Udonna hesitated for a moment before looking her ward in the eye and nodding. "Of course, Clare. It probably is time for me to visit Niella again."

R&R

Okay, Your opinions effect the story:

1) Who would you like Clare to bond with? Nick? Leanbow? Udonna? Others?

2) Would you like Clare to get together with someone, and if so, who? Xander? Chip? Others?

3) Clare should be... a) more competent b) more bumbling (No matter what you say, she will get more competent towards the end)


	5. Hate?

Chapter 5: Hate  
Time: Between The Return and Mystic Fate  
Summary: Leanbow has a question for Clare. Clare answers honestly.

* * *

Maybe it was the rainy weather, but other than when someone would go check the crystal ball a few times, the atmosphere in Rootcore was surprisingly refreshing and relaxing .

Clare noticed the calmness and took the opportunity to catch up on some reading she had borrowed from Chip. So far in the long book book, Harry had just turned his Aunt Marge into a balloon and had left the Dursleys' house to go anywhere but there. Go Harry, she thought to herself. His aunt seemed so rude and mean, Clare hated her with a passion. It amused Clare how different the Mystic World and the Wizarding World were so different. Chip had hooked her on Harry Potter a while ago, but she hadn't really thought about finishing the series until after she caught Leanbow, Chip's next victim, humming the theme.

Deciding the book could wait, Clare went over to the crystal ball to check for threats. Nothing. Clare was simply bored. She couldn't even practice magic as she had cracked the last cauldron and accidentally snapped her practice wand, which Udonna was not pleased with.

Unaware that she wasn't alone in the main room, Clare started humming and singing to herself. She would do that when she was lonely. Usually the songs were old forest folk songs, or music that the Rangers would subject the Forest-Native Family to (most of which were freebies from the store), but today, Clare felt especially lonely. It was times like this that she sang her favorite lullaby, which her mother, and later, Udonna, modified just for her.

Ladybug, Ladybug, Fly Away Home,  
Your house is on Fire,  
your children all gone,  
All except one,  
And her name is Clare...

"M'ady, if I may," A voice called out behind her, startling her. "You have a lovely singing voice."

The girl quickly spun around to see Leanbow, who had emerged from the back hall only as she was singing. A blush crossed Clare's face. No one really heard her because she did it in private. Except for Chip, but that was once and she threatened him to never mention it again.

"Th-Thank you, Uncle Lee. That's very kind of you." She stammered, nervous and embarrassed.

Clare could feel the awkward silence growing between the two. The air seemed thick with tension, and Clare was about to retreat to her room before being asked by her uncle, "Clare, why do you refer to me as Uncle Lee?"

The niece shot her mother's brother-in-law a confused glance. "Why shouldn't I call you that?"

A sigh from the older man as he took a seat on the couch, motioning for Clare to join him. "I haven't really done anything for you that really earns the title Uncle. In fact..." He began sadly, "I almost killed you, even when you couldn't fight back and when my wife, your aunt, was pleading and begging for mercy for you. I almost killed my own niece for The Master of all Evil. Don't you hate me?"

More silence over took the two as Clare lowered herself on the couch next to him. Leanbow began observing wood patterns and rings on the floor, watching them spiral and create interesting patterns.

"Of course I don't hate you."

He raised his head up.

"Why would I hate you? You had no control over what you did." The girl said sweetly.

Disbelief was clear on the Wolf Knight's face. "But... but... I almost killed you."

"I still don't hate you. I hate The Master for controlling you, and for taking you away from our family and turning you against us, but I never hated you. Koragg wasn't your fault. None of it was. If I were to be killed that day, it would have been The Master acting through an innocent and honorable man." Clare said. As she spoke, a mature vibe seemed to be emitted, and Leanbow had no choice but to be impressed by her words.

"What about the fact that I told your mother to use the spell that lost her her life?"

Leanbow turned his attention back to the ring of wood her was tracing, expecting a long silence or Clare's rejection, but was immediately met with, "That wasn't your fault either. Like you and Udonna said, she would have sealed the gate on her own if it meant saving those she loved. She would have gave her life for you, and Udonna, and Bowen, and... me. I can't blame you for fighting a battle and trying to do what you thought was right."

"But Clare, I made your mother commit the ultimate sacrifice..."

"And you were prepared and expecting to do the same." A stern look covered the younger girl's face, and for a moment, Leanbow thought that he was still talking to his sister-in-law. They were so alike that it was scary, and even Udonna knew it. The eyes, the face, the hair, everything. It was just Niella. He gave a sad and exasperated sigh and turned back to the ground.

"Clare, how are you so forgiving? Aren't you upset with me? I almost killed you."

"I told you that that wasn't your fault. Look, Udonna forgave you the second you asked for forgiveness, probably even before then. She forgave you even after you defeated, nearly killed, her in battle, took her snowstaff, captured her, and almost killed me. Even when you tossed the Rangers around and were the cause for them being taken to the Underworld." With every instance, Leanbow dug his nails into his palm. Everything he did as Koragg still bothered him, and it showed, but Clare continued. "Udonna forgave you because she knew that you would never follow The Master or do anything that you did on your own."

"I still did it. I still did everything that you said and more. Clare, do you not get it. I-almost-KILLED-you."

The blonde just nodded her head. "That's right. So tell me, if you were told by The Master now to kill me right now, would you?"

"No." Leanbow shed a tear. "Never."

Clare smiled broadly. "Then why would I ever hate you?"

* * *

Notes on the Chapter: Okay, this is what I wanted to happen so badly. Not even this exact conversation, but any interaction between the characters. They're only in one or two scenes together, and that's after Nick trashed Rootcore and the battle against the Master where Clare become a full sorceress and Udonna appears shortly after from the Underworld, and Leanbow is revived by Necrolai. I don't even think that Clare joins in the family hug! Really, this topic is a good point. Why don't Clare and Leanbow ever talk? Really? They're related, and part of the crazy family, but it seems like it's always Leanbow and Nick, Leanbow and Udonna, Udonna and Nick, or Udonna and Clare. Seriously?

* * *

Okay, this was a Clare/Leanbow chapter. Up next or after next (based on how long it ends up) is going to be a Clare/Nick chapter, as requested by two people. If you have questions or comments, I will try my best to reply. Also, ideas welcome. So far, I here's how the votes stand. Keep voting. I like hearing input!

1) Who should Clare bond with?  
People answer: Everyone, some special requests for Nick

2) Who should Clare grow close to?  
People answer: 1 vote for Xander, 2 for Chip

3) Clare? Bumbling or Competent?  
People answer: 2 votes for more competent, 1 vote for bumbling

R&R and let your voice be heard by answering the questions above or making special requests


	6. Lost

Chapter: Lost  
Time: After "The Return", but not quite at "Mystic Fate". Just imagine there's a huge gap between The Return and Mystic Fate. Like the gap between when they aired the episodes. That should last 2 or 3 weeks, right?  
Summary: Clare goes out and his helped out by the least likely of friends

* * *

The odd silence that had taken over Rootcore was unsettling at this point. Leanbow and Udonna were getting paranoid. The air was thick with suspicion, and the pair kept glancing towards the crystal ball from where they perched in the library, Leanbow on the edge of the table, Udonna in a comfy sitting chair next to him.

"I don't like this." Leanbow said aloud, breaking the silence.

Udonna raised an eyebrow without tearing away from her book. "What, husband? Being alone with me?" She jested.

"You know that's not true." He said glancing at her. "I meant all the quiet. It makes me feel on edge."

The White Sorceress nodded in agreement before turning back to her book. "Seems like it's taking too long for The Master to make his move. He must be planning something immense with this amount of time." She said turning to the next page in her book.

The couple once again fell into a silence, Leanbow studying a book on sword techniques, Udonna on non-verbal spells.

"You know, if Clare put her mind to it, I'm sure she could perfect this levitation spell." Udonna said, starting up the conversation again.

Leanbow turned to his wife. "And who would be the test subject this time?" He asked with a faux innocent smile.

She shot him a glare. "Clare is doing much better now, dear. You needn't worry as much. Besides," she added with a sweet smile, "your eyebrows did grow back."

He frowned, unamused. "Speaking of Clare, where is she?"

Udonna thought for a moment. "Actually... I don't know. Last I saw her, she was taking inventory of the potions supplies again." She sighed and put her book down. "I'll search for her. You go on and share your newfound knowledge with those of us who can actually lift a sword. I surely am not going to be _your_ test subject... again."

"You know me so well." Leanbow smiled leaned in to peck her on the cheek quickly, before running off to share his latest technique discoveries with his pupil and pupil's pupils.

The redhead smiled watching him, before turning towards the door and scowling to herself. "Honestly," She told herself, "I'm never going to finish that book." And she stepped out to hunt town her trouble-seeking niece.

* * *

"Good thing Uncle Lee and Udonna were too distracted with each other to notice I had snuck out," Clare said to herself happily, "otherwise I'd be in big trouble."

Rootcore could honestly only entertain the young sorceress for so long. After reading the same books over and over, doing her hair, cleaning, and feeding Fireheart, Clare had gotten bored and decided to practice magic. Unfortunately, no one had been out to gather supplies in a long while, and she needed many common ingredients to finish her potions.

"Udonna said that she preferred if I stayed near Rootcore, but I really want to finish this. Protection spells are best prepared with the proper ingredients." She said to herself, trying to justify to her conscious why it was okay to worry her aunt. "We both learned that the hard way."

Udonna had made it clear that at the time, that it was dangerous for anyone to be in the woods alone. Attacks could occur, and Udonna didn't want her niece in the hands of Sculpin or Necrolai. Despite Clare's instance that she would be fine, Udonna reminded her of their defeat at the Lake of Lament, where neither could defend themselves.

Clare knew by this point that if Udonna was worried about her safety, it was unwise and unsafe to go against her aunt's wishes. Udonna may not harm Clare in any physical way, never would she ever, but mentally? One may never know how your mind is tortured when listening to 4 hour lectures on the importance in safety and common sense. So when told not to leave, Clare simply nodded and waddled off to her room to entertain herself.

Now, boredom and desire to practice magic pushed Clare to enter that unwise and unsafe zone of disobedience. The sorceress-in-training was prepared to face the White Witch's wrath when she returned, as long as that meant a little bit of freedom.

The young girl proceeded to gather the needed supplies for her synthesis. Stickleberries, Dragonroot, Pixie petals, all there. She checked each item off her list as she gathered them.

Finally, when Clare only had one ingredient left, she wandered into a fairly large clearing looking for the flowers that grew there. "Moonwood roots." She said to herself, checking it off her list. "Special properties: Temporary paralysis when broken and pungent oder."

"Sounds dangerous," A voice behind her commented, causing Clare to jump an spill the contents of her basket.

"Oh my-Nick! Oh! Don't do that!" Clare said clutching her heart, a habit she picked up from her aunt. "You scared me to death!"

Nick smiled innocently. "You don't look dead."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Not funny. What are you doing here anyway? I though you'd be on a date with Maddy or something."

"Nope. She's working today."

"Then shouldn't you be strategizing with your parents or something?"

"Shouldn't you?" He returned.

"Touché." Clare replied, defeated. "Alright, I snuck out of Rootcore for some potion ingredients. I've been going a bit stir crazy for a while. It's been days and all I've seen is the same woods and same house all day, everyday. It drives you mad."

"I thought that Udonna didn't want you to leave the tree."

"Oh no. She hasn't got the entire forest on Clare Patrol does she?" The blonde asked exasperated. One must never underestimate the lengths Udonna would go to protect those she loved.

"No, no." Nick laughed. "Mentioned it when I came by to train with Fireheart and Dad. Mom seemed very distracted by the magic viewing ball."

"Oh good." She sighed in relief.

"Soooooo... what do you think Udonna's going to do to you when you get back?" He asked jokingly before his face fell, the endless possibilities coming into his mind.

Clare didn't seem to notice and replied quickly with, "Oh, I don't know."

Nick shot her a sympathetic smile before taking a seat on a tree stump.

Clare remained standing and starting pulling at her hair. "In all honesty, I don't really care."

"Oh-ho ho!" Nick threw his arms up in mock defense. "I didn't know that you were such a rebel!"

There was a look of disapproval on the girl's face. "You would have made the quick switch, too, if you were holed up in that tree. It gets really stuffy in there."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The Red Ranger agreed. "So how's life in the wonderful world of Rootcore?"

Clare sighed. "Boring. It's killing me, all the waiting around. I just wish I could, oh I dunno, do something! You and the guys get to go out and save the world! I'm stuck helping from the sidelines. I don't even have the power to help. I want to, really badly, but I can't."

Nick was about to cut in, but honestly, he knew she was right. Ever since her Gatekeeper episode, she didn't have enough power left to fight with them. She had been captured during the event, and Nick had to save her, which he was happy to do, as he constantly told her. It really was important to the two to try to stay close. Nick supported her and believed in her, even before they realized they were related.

"Nick..." Clare began, staring intently on his face, "If I were a Ranger, what would you think of me?"

The Red Wizard thought for a moment, suddenly finding the grass below his feet particularly interesting. "What do you mean?"

"If I were... say... the Purple Mystic Ranger or something, would you see me any different?" She asked.

The brunet looked confused. "Why would that change my view of you?"

"Oh... I don't know. Maybe you would have seen me as more mature, more competent. I'm older than you and have practiced magic way longer, but you guys mastered some forms of it in a few weeks. The first time we met... I turned myself into a sheep!"

"Yeah, that was interesting."

"I just want to know what it would have been like to be your friend before your assistant. I mean, I'm not your assistant, really. I'm Udonna's apprentice-"

"And her niece." Nick said, observing a leaf and then burning it from the middle out.

"-Yeah, but I'm not really 'part' of the team. I mean, when you guys go off to save the world, I'm stuck by Bally Crystal show." Clare said, waving her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Bally Crystal?" Nick asked amused.

"I don't know. Vida called it that once. I just sort of liked it."

Nick shook his head. "You realize that's a reference on- you know what? Never mind. Clare, you're a big help! You- You-"

"I what? Make mistakes for you to laugh at?" Nick looked down, and Clare apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of not pulling my weight in this team. I guess that's what Maddy feels like sometimes. I just feel like I have to be part of this Great Battle Part 2 because everyone in my family is. I have a legacy as the new Gatekeeper to uphold, but I don't even have the power to carry it out! I can't even transform anymore! My mother fought for this and died. My uncle fought for this and was corrupted to be a servant of evil, losing practically 20 years of his life. My aunt fought for this and she thought she lost most of her family and got stuck with me!"

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Clare, I'm sure Udonna doesn't think she 'got stuck' with you. She loves you! And-"

"Oh come on," Clare said turning a little bitter. "I'm the worst apprentice ever. I've cracked so many crystal balls! I even dried up the lake! I burned Leanbow's eyebrows off just last week! I probably have done far worse things that I just can't recall at this very second! And probably, a lot of them were done to her!"

"C'mon, Clare-"

"C'mon, nothing! Our family is so screwed up, too! I can't keep track of my own family members! Nick, for Mystic's sake, people are coming back into my life, everything is different, but apparently, I'm the only one having trouble adapting! You've found you're parents, the one's you've been dreaming of, but I'll never know mine! I never did!" The apprentice finished, her last words breaking her voice.

Nick stood up and pulled Clare close to him, a fairly unlike Nick move. "Clare... Are you really this upset over everything?"

Silence.

"Clare?"

Before he knew it, Nick was pulled into a giant hug by his older cousin. "Nick, you have no idea." She mumbled in his ear, between heavy breaths.

Luckily, Nick allowed Clare to lean against him and supported her. He patted her back as she released all her growing tensions. He slowly started walking, steering her towards a log in a clearing, the same one that Clare always ran to when she was upset.

He sat the two down as Clare slowly escalated to crying. She wasn't hysterical, she was just sitting there and crying.

"Clare? Have you ever told mom that you felt this way?" He asked after her breathing returned to normal.

"No. It's not her fault that all this stuff happened. She's tried to train me as best as she could, and it's not her fault that I'm weak and useless."

"You're not useless!" Nick protested.

"Oh yes I am! When have I ever really executed a spell right without my mother's help?"

Nick remained silent.

"That's what I thought. I don't know. I feel like it would make her feel terrible. She doesn't like being reminded that her family was lost for 20 years or more, in the case for those who died. My mom died, I think my dad did, Grandpa did, I think, and Leanbow was thought to have died. I don't know, I just feel like I shouldn't talk to her about it."

More silence.

"Clare, you know I love my mom, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, as much as I love her, you shouldn't be afraid to ask her anything! I ask her questions all the time, I tell her how I feel all the time, I just do it in moderation. I know what my dad thought of your mother, and vice versa. And if you want more info on the war, in general, then go visit Leanbow. He's more open to talk about it, other than his time behind the gate."

"He's still haunted by that, huh?"

"Yeah."

Even more silence.

"Nick, would it bother you if I asked you a question?"

"Clare, I just basically told you to forget about people's feeling sometimes and to go for it."

"Right. Okay. Do you ever wish that you were never adopted, and that you just grew up with Udonna and me?'

Nick looked startled. the question had certainly caught him off guard, and he caught himself trying to formulate an answer. Finally, he managed out, "Why?"

"Oh, I dunno. I kind of wish that there were people to talk to, and I couldn't imagine life without knowing."

"Well, I suppose I've always wanted to know who mom was... but... I love my adopted parents, too. The Russells were great to me."

"I see."

"Clare, it has nothing to do with you. I l-love you. I would have loved to have known you before I was 20. But, I didn't."

"Yeah. Okay... I... I... oh no." Clare looked up at the sky, Nick following suit.

The sun, which was originally very radiant, was being covered by a mass of dark, gray clouds, covering only the forest. Nick was confused for a moment before seeing the problem. Snow, or better yet, hail was starting to rain down, and the two ran to seek shelter under the trees on the edge of the clearing.

Nick sighed. "Looks like you've been found out."

"Yeah. Guess there really is no get away from magic."

Nick smirked and put an arm around his cousin. "Hey, did you know that you can sneak into Rootcore if you take the beat down, back stairwell by the balcony?"

Clare grinned, showing her teeth.

"I'll cover for you."

And the two ran off back to the Home Base, ready to take on anything together, even a certain, temperamental White Winter Witch.

* * *

As requested, this was a Nick and Clare chapter. I just love the two, even thought they don't have much beyond a friend relationship. I do think that Clare would be older, as Nick/Bowen was only an infant when Niella died. Yeah... logic.

Another thing is that when Nic kand Clare and talking, Clare mentions possibly hurting Udonna during training. I think that this is highly probable. As a child, I can totally see Clare acidentally messing up a spell or potion and Udonna getting injured or negatively effected. I think I'll wrrite a chapter about that later.

So tell me what you think, guys! I just love hearing your wonderful ideas and thoughts. Also, anyone in favor of me writing an actual fanfiction with a plot revolving around Clare, please review telling me so. I want to, but probably won't post it unless people are interested, because of busy schedules and such.

Until next chapter, which should be soon, goodbye!


	7. Lightning (Bedtime Stories Part I)

Chapter 7: Lightning (Bedtime Stories Part I)  
Summary: Clare gets scared, and gets a reward.

* * *

Thunder crashed outside the huge oak, frightening Clare. She stared out her window, shaking from under her warm wool blanket. It was a dark and stormy night indeed, she thought, trying to avoid looking as bright white lights streaked across the sky.

Across the wooden hall, Nick lay awake, starring at his ceiling. Despite his warm, phoenix down bed, and his soft, fluffy, elf-made blanket, Nick couldn't sleep. His eyes wondered from place to place, tracking a stray fly on the ceiling. The thunder didn't frighten him, however. It wasn't the loud booms of godly anger that was bothering the Red Wizard, keeping him from his much needed sleep. Something else was, although he wasn't quite ready to tell anyone yet.

He jumped when he heard footsteps from down the hall. He stiffened, and listened. The steps were coming towards him. He grabbed his morpher from the beside table, and ducked his head under the covers just in case.

The sound grew louder, and then the door opened, letting light seep into the previously darkened room. Nick listened close, waiting for a noise. If it was his parents, they would have knocked. Daggeron was on the first floor, and wouldn't usually bother walking upstairs. Clare kept to herself a lot a night, so Nick doubted it was her.

"H-Hey Nick?" A frightened voice called out.

Nick looked up. Darn, he thought. It was Clare.

"Y-Yeah?"

Clare waddled into the room, wearing a silver blanket as a cloak and clutching a yellow pillow with a crescent moon on it.

"N-Nick? Would you mind if I slept in here with you? I mean- I have a sleeping bag... and I wouldn't be very loud..." she murmured nervously.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"T-The lightning outside... and the thunder... it keeps me up."

A pause. "Okay. Sure."

"Thanks Nick." Clare retreated to the door, before being called back.

"Clare, just take the bed. I got the chair."

The chair was a comfy, red sitting chair in the corner of the room that seems to swallow you and hug you no matter how many times you sit in it. Nick was fond of the chair as it belonged to his mother during the Great War. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed, but it was alright for a night.

The blonde looked hesitant. "N-No, that's alright. I can get the sleeping bag."

Before Clare could head for the door again, Nick used his morpher to slam it shut, plaguing the room in darkness again, and jumped with his quilt form his bed to the chair, making a loud noise in the process. "Take the bed, Clare." Nick told her, already getting situated in his new nest.

His offer was met with hesitation, but then acceptance. Clare hopped onto the bed and got herself covered in the incredibly warm blanket she had draped over her shoulders.

Clare smiled and said softly, "Thank you."

Another moment of silence passed before Nick heard a crinkle of plastic and a soft crunching sound. "Clare? What- What is that?"

A giggle from Clare's direction, followed by more crunches of foil on foil. "What? Want some?" She asked, innocently.

Nick paused. "Want what?" He used his morpher to ignite the wick by his bedside, revealing Clare eating from a small potato-chip looking bag.

"What are those?" He asked. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Fried crickets."

"... Not that hungry."

Clare laughed out. "Just kidding. Vida brought me something called Cheetohs. They're like little balls of cheese."

"Yeah. I know what they are."

"Want some?"

"Sure."

Clare tossed one to him, which Nick caught in his mouth.

"Thanks, Clare."

"Yup!" She said before munching on more of the tiny, orange heart-stoppers.

It was odd looking at Clare, sometimes. Nick knew that she was so intelligent and determined when she put her mind to something, but when she loosened up and acted casual, it was a new experience. The "epic fail" of a girl turned into a lovable friend, that by the end of the day, failure didn't matter.

She was similar to every other teen girl his sister was friends with, although he admits that girls are very different, as learned when Vida threatened to smash a mandora plant over his head if he called her pinkie. Clare was fun, lovable, a little awkward at times, sure, but really, she was just a joy.

The contemplations were endless when Nick stared at his cousin, but for now, the two were just having a... Nick would never admit it, but a slumber party.

The two grinned at each other from ear to ear before hearing a knock at the door. Nick groaned. "It's probably mom."

He bolted up to get it, being met by his first guess. "Hey, mom." He said casually.

The return was a glare.

"Uh... mom?" He asked meekly. Udonna was just standing there with her arms crossed and her auburn hair loose and cascading overr her shoulders. She didn't look too happy.

"Uh..."

"Do you know how late it is?"

"Uh..."

"What are you doing up?"

"Uh..."

Udonna groaned inwardly. "Clare?"

"Nick was just being nice. I got scared, so he let me come in here."

"Scared?"

"It was the lightning."

"Oh, Clare." She said, softening up. "You haven't been afraid of lightning since you were very young."

Clare looked down. "Uh... sorry. I just-"

"There's no no need to be sorry for being scared, dear."

"Okay."

"Anything you need?"

Clare's eyes lit up. "A story?" She asked hopefully.

"A story?"

"Yes!"

Nick interjected, "What's so great about a story?"

"Udonna always tells stories about when she and my mom was young. Except when I was younger, she substituted names. Her childhood sounded like a real fairy tale."

"Except for the exploding cottages, houses catching on fire, and backfiring spells." Udonna added.

Clare smiled. "It was a fairy tale for me. The characters seemed more relatable."

This caused Udonna to smile. "Alright, alright. You want a story?"

The two teens nodded wildly. "Yes!" They exclaimed.

"Alright. Let's go." She led the two down the hall, where they proceeded to push past her and dodge into her and Leanbow's room. Leanbow looked overwhelmed by the two and was pushed out of bed by his over enthusiastic son. He stood up, looking a little disoriented, and hobbled over to his wife.

"What just happened?" He asked her.

Udonna just smiled and patted his back. "Apparently it's story time." She told him, getting in the bed next to Clare. Leanbow just shrugged and crawled next to Nick on the outside. "Well then," Udonna began, folding her hands over the sheets, "what story would you like to hear?"

The two thought for a moment, then convened, whispering softly so the adults couldn't hear. It was pretty effective, as Leanbow strained to listen in. He failed.

Clare popped her head out of the meeting, followed by an excited look from Nick. "How about the story of when you two first met?"

Leanbow looked somewhat mortified, but Udonna laughed softly. "When we first met?"

"Uh huh!"

The older woman sighed, brushing her red hair out of her face. "I think that's a wonderful idea." She said bringing her niece in for a hug. "And I think I'll start with the first time we met when Leanbow set my house on fire."

Leanbow groaned in discomfort.

* * *

Anyway, review and question of the chapter:

**What do you think the Mystic Force Family's last name (or fake last name) should be?**

Tell me what you think.


End file.
